My Season Three
by LittleShortie
Summary: This is just my version of a Season 3. Its my own ideas and its in episode form. episode 6 up! ellie's stranger is back! will she be able to escape or will he kill her? is emma and manny's friendship over? manny is starting to make new friends already...
1. 01: Secrets Part 1

episode 1: Secrets part 1  
  
"Spin! Wait up!" yelled Paige from down the hall. He turned around and looked at her as if he wanted to strangle someone. "Whats wrong with you today?" she asked giving him a weird look  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just...thinking about something." he said with a smile, trying to cover up that something was bothering him.  
  
"Whats that? You were actually thinking. Well, theres a change." Spinner started to walk away, wiping the smile off his face.  
  
"Relax, Spinner. I was only joking." said Paige while catching up.  
  
"Fine, fine. I dont care anymore. Why do you seem so happy this morning?" said Spinner, changing the subject  
  
"What are you talking about, Spin? I'm always like this."  
  
"Are you kidding me? Usually by this time in the morning you've made at least one person cry and given out a few fashion tips. You havent even done one of those things yet and you're just...cheery."  
  
"okay, okay. You've got me. I am particularly happy this morning. Well, maybe its because i'm about to ask the guy of my dreams out? And oh yeah, Raditch let me start up an advice column in the Grapevine."  
  
"Oh really? Who exactly is the guy of your dreams?"  
  
"Well, Spin, I'm glad you asked...because, he's you."  
  
In shock, Spinner didnt know what to say. *OMG! C'mon man, say something. Shes gonna think you dont like her.* Still nothing came out of his mouth. He just starred at her. *Damn! you're so stupid! say something damnit! The girl you've had a crush on forever just asked you out!* Finally, he managed to spit out a few words.  
  
"Uhh, well..."  
  
"Spin? You ok? Well, the bell is going to ring so get back to me later, ok?" said Paige as she turned to walk to her next classroom. He just watched her walk away.  
  
Then he said, "ok! I wanna go out with you!" But it was too late. She was already gone.  
  
- - ~~~ - -  
  
"Hey Manny! You wanna sleepover tonight? My mom said you could since shes going out on a date with Snake tonight." said Emma happily running up to her best friend, who was at her locker  
  
"Uhm, sure."  
  
"Great!! This is going to be so fun. Well, the bell is going to ring soon so I'm gonna go to class now. Dont wanna be late."  
  
"Ook..." said Manny, but Emma didnt hear. She was already half-way down the hall. Wow that was weird. *Shes so...so hyper! Shes never like that on a monday morning. Something is up with her*  
  
- - ~~~ - -  
  
At lunch, Paige talks to Hazel about what had happened. Had she felt rejection for the first time in her life? After what had happened between her and Dean, she hadnt really showed any affection for anyone. And finally when she does, she gets rejected? She was very angered by this.  
  
"Haze, how could he do that to me? I have to say, i am shocked! I really like him and i thought he liked me."  
  
Just as Paige finished that sentence, Spinner arrived at their table and sat down next to her.  
  
"Paige, i do like you. And I'd love to go out with you. Thats what I've been wanting for a really long time now."  
  
"Sure thats what you want." she said sarcastically, "then why didnt you just say yes from the start?"  
  
"Well, I dont know. I was just, scared i guess? I really dont know. I've liked you for a while and since you turned me down for...well, you know, i didnt think you'd ever like me. I thought you were like, kidding or something before."  
  
"Ok, well first, you can say his name. I'm totally over him and you dont need to sympathize for me. And yeah, like i said to Hazel, i really like you Spin. And i made a mistake by ever turning you down. We're meant to be together."  
  
"So, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now then?"  
  
"Yes Spinner. You are my boyfriend."  
  
Then he grabbed her and kissed her passionately.  
  
- - ~~~ - -  
  
After school, Manny walked home with Emma and just stayed there since she was sleeping over. As soon as the girls got into Emma's bedroom, Manny started questioning her about ealier that day.  
  
"Em, what was wrong with you this morning?"  
  
"Nothing. What are you talking about?"  
  
"I dont know. You were just acting weird. You were all hyper and stuff and you're never like that on a Monday morning."  
  
"Look, Manny, I guess I'm just stressed about mid-term exams. We didnt have to take them last year and I just wanna do well. I have to do well."  
  
"Alright, Em. Calm down. We'll talk about it later. You've just gotta tell me."  
  
"Manny, i think you're the one with the problem. I'm fine. I just told you that I'm worried about mid-terms."  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, the girls just painted their nails and talked about how much Emma liked Sean. They also planned on trying to get Emma and Sean back together. The only problem was that he wouldnt give her the time of day. Time went by and before they knew it, it was 10:30pm and both girls were tired. The next morning, both the girls got up to get ready for school. Emma dug vigorously through her drawers to get Manny her hot pink tank top to borrow.  
  
"Here. Heres the tank top." said Emma while handing the shirt to Manny. But to her surprise, a bottle of pills fell out of the shirt. Manny saw it right away and bent down to pick up the bottle for Emma, thinking it was tylenol or advil. But when she read the bottle, it said 'Caffeine Pills.' 


	2. 02: Secrets Part 2

episode 2: Secrets part 2  
  
Manny glared at the bottle angrily as she paced around Emma's room, trying to put the puzzle pieces together.  
  
"Emma! Why would you do something like this?!"  
  
"I just dont know! Theres just so much to do and so little time! I have to help my mom and Snake pick out things for the baby, I have to study for mid- term exams and still keep up on all my other schoolwork, and I have to write articles for the Grapevine! Those pills are the only thing that keep me going and give me time to do what I need to do. So, Manny, just promise you wont tell anyone? I wont do it for much longer. Just until mid-terms are over. ok?" cried Emma  
  
"Fine. But if i find out that you're doing it after mid-terms too, then I'm gonna have to tell someone."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Then the girls left for school. But Emma forgot to put the pills away.  
  
- - ~~~ - -  
  
"OMG! Terri!" said Paige while running up to Terri in the hallway, "We got three emails for the advice column last night!"  
  
"Seriously?! O wow, thats great! I guess we'll have to get to work and start reading them. Do you wanna go to the library during lunch?"  
  
"Uhm, I guess so. I already read them though. And well, one of them was sort of freaky. I think if we try to answer it, we'll be way in over our heads." Paige answered Terri truthfully.  
  
"Why? What does it say?"  
  
"Here. I printed it off my computer last night after I read it." said Paige while handing Terri the piece of paper. She read it to herself.  
  
*Dear Paige and Terri,  
  
Three years ago, I witnessed a murder. It started when I was staying at my grandma's house for a week in New York and I was walking back to her house from the grocery store. I saw a suspicious car driving really slowly and it had two kids in the back seat crying and a woman in the front seat, crying as well. I got the license plate number and called 9-1-1. I told them what I saw and where the car was headed. They told me not to follow the car, and that they'd take it from there but i've always been the curious type so i stupidly followed the car. I watched as the man drove into an alley way and stab his wife and sons to death. His sons were only about 7 and 4 years old! I was breathing so heavily because i was so petrified. I guess he heard me so he came over and saw me. I ran as fast as i could to my grandmothers house. I locked the doors and windows. And then, the cops came. Ever since this event, I've been in the Witness Protection Program. Heres the real problem. I just found out that he escaped jail. He's already tracked me down! I've gotten one threatening phone call from him so far and I'm scared. He says that he wants to come after me because he could have gotten away with the crime if I didnt see everything and tell on him. I dont know whether I should tell my parents or not. He also said that if i tell anyone about his phone call, then he'd kill me for sure. Please help me. You were my last resort. I dont know who else to ask for help.  
  
-anonymous*  
  
"Wow! Well...Raditch did say that if someone sent us something we couldnt handle, then to bring it to him right away, so i think we should report this to him. " responded Terri  
  
"Okay. We'll go at lunch."  
  
- - ~~~ - -  
  
In Ms.Kwan's english class, Emma started to feel dizzy and light headed. Her whole body felt tingly and numb, and then she fainted.  
  
"Emma! Are you alright?" yelled Ms. Kwan as she rushed over to Emma "Someone take her to the nurse!"  
  
"I will." said Manny  
  
"And I'll help." voluteered JT  
  
They both took her to the school nurse and when Emma woke up, she was in the hospital with her mother, Snake, Manny, JT, and Toby at her side. Even Sean had gone to the hospital to see how she was doing.  
  
"Emma! I'm glad you're alright but this morning i found these on your bed." Emma sat up seeing that he mother was holding the bottle of caffeine pills.  
  
"I'm so sorry mom! I knew i shouldnt have taken them. There just wasnt enough time to do everything so i needed something to give me energy so i didnt need to sleep as long. I promise i wont do it ever again, just dont be mad." explained Emma  
  
"Its alright, honey. Its-its ok." said Spike while hugging Emma, both of which were crying.  
  
- - ~~~ - -  
  
It was finally lunch time and Terri and Paige went to Mr. Raditch right away. They showed him the letter and somehow he knew exactly who had written it. He remembered that years ago, Ellie Nash had witnessed a murder and was in the guidance office every morning talking about it.  
  
"Thank you girls for reporting this. It was the right thing to do. I'm glad you chose to confront me about this, otherwise this man could have killed Ellie. Thanks to you, she'll probably be alright." said Mr. Raditch  
  
Then Ellie came into the guidance office because Mr. Raditch had called her down. At first, she was mad at Paige and Terri for reporting her, but then she was just happy that things will get better. She talked to the guidance officer and hopefully, things will turn out ok. 


	3. 03: Sticky Fingers

episode 3: Sticky Fingers  
  
All the grade 10's were sitting in Ms. Hatzilakos' biology class bored out of their minds. Spinner was throwing little pieces of paper in the girls hair that was sitting in front of him. Jimmy was starring mindlessly at the chalkboard. And Paige was sending a text message to Hazel. It said:  
  
*Hey Haze! Wanna go to the mall today after school??*  
  
Hazel mouthed 'yes' to her. And then Paige told her to meet her at her locker after school.  
  
"Paige! Hazel! Enough with the talking!" yelled Ms. Hatzilakos. The girls smiled at each other and then continued to "listen" to the lesson.  
  
- - ~~~ - -  
  
Meanwhile, Manny, Emma, Toby, and JT are in Mr. Simpson's Media Immersion class. He gave them an extra 15 minutes at the end of class to talk since his lesson was over. In that 15 minutes, the four of them did what they usually did...they talked!  
  
"...so thats why i think that people arent born gay, they are raised gay." said Emma, concluding her long explaination. By the time she was done, 10 minutes of talking time were already over and her friends were sitting there looking very bored. She sighed and then looked at Manny for some type of response to her discussion, figuring that that topic only bored immature boys such as JT and Toby. But she was trapped in some sort of transe.  
  
"Hello?? Earth to Manny!!" she said while waving her hand in front of Manny's face  
  
"Wha-what?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"About what Emma?!"  
  
"Ugh! Nevermind. No one ever listens to me when i have something important to say!" whined Emma while packing up her stuff, and getting ready to leave the classroom for her lunch period. Then the bell rang and all the grade 8's scurried out of the classroom and went every-which-way to get to their lockers.  
  
"What happened in there Manny? You looked like a little kid in a toy store!" said Emma, being her nosey self  
  
"Nothing happened. i-i-i was just...bored." said Manny, obviously lying  
  
"Yeah, sure you were." answered Emma is a sarcastic tone of voice. Then she started to walk faster and went to her locker, totally ignoring Manny.  
  
"No, Emma. Wait."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Its just that-" Manny looked at her uncomfortably and then continued, "- i just sort of like JT. And when you were talking in there, i was just caught up in a daydream."  
  
Emma laughed and said, "Sure, you like JT. So if i told you to prove it to me by asking him out on a date, then you'd do it?"  
  
"Yep. I'd totally do it." said Manny, taking her up on that bet. *Damnit! I really shouldnt have done that. I mean, i do like JT but i wonder what his reaction will be. I just hope he doesnt totally laugh in my face...* Terri was passing the girls in the hallway and overheard this. Of course, the first person she told was Paige and she decided to add her own twist to the gossip.  
  
- - ~~~ - -  
  
After school, Hazel went to Paige's locker so they could go to the mall. Both the girls then said 'goodbye' to their friends and got in Paige's car. Then, her mother dropped them off at the mall.  
  
"Lets go into this store." said Paige, already starting to walk into the store. Hazel followed and then immediately saw a shirt that she liked. She grabbed it to try on in the dressing room and came out without it.  
  
"You didnt like it once you got it on?" asked Paige  
  
"Yeah, it wasnt my style." mummbled Hazel  
  
"Uhm, ok. I dont see anything I like in here either so lets just go."  
  
As the girls were leaving the store, the alarm went off.  
  
"What?! This is absurd! I didnt steal anything." argued Paige as the mall security guard came over to her and Hazel. Then, he looked at Hazel.  
  
"What are you looking at me for? I didnt steal a thing."  
  
"I'm gonna have to check your bags ladies." said the security guard  
  
"Look, there must be some sort of misunderstanding..." babbled Paige as the security guard was pulling the stolen shirt out of Hazel's backpack. Then, Paige gasped. "Hazel! How could you?!"  
  
Hazel just looked at her and gave her a 'im sorry' look. Paige was brought home in the police car and Hazel was let go with just a fine that she had to pay within a week. But Hazel knew that she wouldnt be doing that again.  
  
- - ~~~ - - [the next day at school...]  
  
"Go ahead Manny, ask him out on a date. He's right there!" said Emma while shoving her friend along  
  
"Ugh! Fine, I'm going. Must you be so pushy?"  
  
Then, Manny went over to JT and Toby.  
  
"Uhm, JT? Can I talk to you...over here?"  
  
"Sure." he said and then looked over to Toby, "See Tobes, all the ladies love me."  
  
Manny laughed, while usually she yelled at him and told him how stupid he was.  
  
"So, what did you wanna talk about? The rumors?" asked JT, now getting serious  
  
"Oh well, actually I was just wondering if you would go to the movies with me next friday? But wait, what rumors?"  
  
"Sure. That sounds like fun. Woah, you havent heard the rumors about us yet?"  
  
"Noo...tell me."  
  
"Ok, well the word around Degrassi is that you like me and decided to give me a hand job."  
  
"What?! That never happened!"  
  
"I know it never happened, silly."  
  
"Ugh, well...we'll give em something to talk about. Pick me up at 7pm Friday. Just the date though. I mean, I'm not really gonna give you a hand job."  
  
"ok, sure." Then the two walked back to where Emma and Toby were standing.  
  
- - ~~~ - -  
  
"So, Hazel, tell me why you did it? I didnt think you were like that." asked Paige  
  
"I dont know. Its just that my dad got laid off the other day and my mom wouldnt give me money to spend. She says we're on a tight budget lately. And I was just sort of embarrassed i guess."  
  
"How many times do i have to tell you? You're my best friend and dont need to be embarrassed."  
  
"I know. I promise i wont do anything like that ever again. Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Just dont pull that crap on me again." said Paige and then the two friend hugged. 


	4. 04: Curiousity Killed the Cat

A/N: Hey Guys! Sorrie I havent written in so long. We got a new computer and it didn't come with microsoft word so I hadda wait till my dad could get it lol. Anyways, this is a long episode and its rather interesting so I hope you like it. Oh and some of you suggested that I make new characters, well I was actually working on that. There will at least be one new character, maybe two. I plan for her to come in the 14th episode but im debating making her come a little sooner than that. Not sure though. But just to let ya know, I plan on having 20 episodes total. And possibly a fourth season after I write this one. Once again, im just debating the idea of it. Ok, enough talk, I don't own degrassi or its characters, blah blah blah. Review! 'xo christie  
  
episode 4: curiosity killed the cat  
  
That morning, Ashley's father brought her to school, however, she noticed he was acting strange. Different from usual. He was usually laid back and calm but this particular morning, he was up tight and jittery. Ashley wondered why he was acting this way as she stared off into space, with the wind blowing in her face from the rolled down window. Then, they pulled up at Degrassi Community School.  
  
"Hey Ash, before you get out of the car, I just wanna let you know that...well, we're having company over tonight so i want you home in time for dinner. ok?" stuttered Ashley's dad as he fixed the car mirror.  
  
"oh ok, dont worry dad. i'll make sure to come home in time. who's coming over?"  
  
"Just...a friend. From work."  
  
"oh, well im gonna be late so bye." said Ashley while closing the car door and walking up the steps of the big school.  
  
As she neared the door, she saw Paige, Spinner, Terri, Hazel, and Jimmy standing around; talking and laughing. She took a deep breath and started to walk passed them so she could walk through the front door. But before she could even reach the door, Paige tripped her. Ashley fell to the ground. Then, someone who was coming out of the school, hit Ashley's head with the door, which didnt make matters any better. She just quickly gathered her books and got up without even paying attention to Paige and everyone else laughing at her.  
  
"Hon, next time try not to be too clumsy and things like this wont happen." smirked Paige as Ashley was entering the school. Ashley once again, ignored her.  
  
- - - ~~~ - - -  
  
Manny tapped her fingers on her desk as she waited for Ms. Kwan to end her english lesson. She was bored out of her mind and watched the clock as minute after minute passed. Finally the bell rang and all the grade 8's jumped out of their seats. Manny quickly ran over to JT before he left the classroom.  
  
"Hey.." she said while smiling at him, "god, that was so boring! I thought i was going to lose my mind!"  
  
"Yeah, me too. I must have yawned about 100,000 times!" exaggerated JT  
  
"So, we still on for tonight?"  
  
"You bet. Wouldnt miss it for the world." answered JT sounding a little too excited for someone who supposedly didnt really like Manny, and only wanted to give the school something to talk about.  
  
"Ok, pick me up at 7?"  
  
"Yep. Sounds good."  
  
- - - ~~~ - - -  
  
Finally school was over. While Ashley was walking home by herself, she thought about the many torturous things that happened to her day after day. But today was her limit. She could only take so much! This past week had been hell and she couldnt take it anymore. All she wanted to do was sulk down in a bubble bath and cry. Finally, her walk home was over and she opened her front door, entered the house, and ran upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
"Ash! Is that you?!" yelled Mrs. Kerwin from the bottom of the stairway  
  
"Yes! What do you want, mom?"  
  
"Come downstairs. Your fathers company has arrived early." Ashley stumbled down the steps, and went into the living room, where the company was.  
  
"Hey Kiddo! This is my...partner, Glen Simpson. Your teachers brother." said Mr. Kerwin  
  
"Oh, uh, hi" said Ashley, while looking at the floor, "uhm..what is he a partner in?"  
  
"He is my partner in love, Ash. He's my boyfriend."  
  
- - - ~~~ - - -  
  
Manny was waiting anxiously at her front porch when JT arrived in his family's mini-van. Manny ran to the car and hopped in. JT's mom dropped them off at the mall because they had planned on seeing a movie and then grabbing a bite to eat. But when they got out of the car, JT stated that there had been a change of plans. Manny just followed him to a dark alley way, without even questioning him. Finally, she spoke up, sensing something was wrong.  
  
"Uhh..JT, where are we going? I'm scared. It's really dark out. Maybe we should just stick with the movie plan." whined Manny  
  
"No, no just trust me on this one." he said to Manny, then looking away, he mummbled, "where is he?" to himself.  
  
Manny heard his muttered words and said, "Where is who?"  
  
"My cousin, he should be here."  
  
"W-why?"  
  
"Ok, well, he's supposed to bring us weed. I thought we could try smoking. Now, I've never done it before but I was thinking we could experience it together. B-but ya dont have to if you dont want to. Totally up to you." said JT, he looked the other way to find a dark figure walking towards them, "Oh! Theres my cousin now! Hey Dude!"  
  
"Hey Little Man! Who's the chick?"  
  
"Oh, dont call her a chick, shes mine, and her name is Manny."  
  
"Manly name for a little girl, dont ya think?" said JT's cousin to Manny  
  
"Look Jay, just give us the goods. You can smoke with us, but then leave. ok?"  
  
"Fine fine. Calm down. I'm only your favorite cousin..." said Jay joking around  
  
- - - ~~~ - - -  
  
Then, Ashley ran upstairs crying. She couldnt help it. Although, finding out that her father was dating Mr. Simpson's brother wasnt all that horrible, it just added to the rest of her day and didnt make things better. Kids at school being mean, constantly teasing her, now her fathers boyfriend, even just the stress of life and schoolwork was aggravating her. She finally decided to sulk down in a bubble bath. Just like she'd planned on doing before her father bothered her with the disturbing news. Ashley turned on the water until it was very warm, maybe a little too warm. When she got in the tub, the water was really hot and she felt a burning sensation on her skin, but she didnt care. Somehow the pain felt good. However, the burning pain wasnt enough. So, she took her razor blade from the bath shelf, put the blade against her skin, and began to slowly dig it into herself.  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"dammit mom! Just go away! please!" she said practically in tears because the knocking made her jump and cut her skin a little more than she intended to.  
  
She listened and didnt hear her mom in the hall anymore. Then she started to break out into deep sobs. The pain hurt, but she liked it.  
  
- - - ~~~ - - -  
  
Jay took a hit of the weed, and then passed the bowl to JT. JT took a hit and passed it to Manny. She looked at him, and almost didnt take the bowl from him, knowing that this stuff could kill her. She just stood there, staring at this illegal thing she was holding. Should she stop being a wimp and just take a hit? Or chicken out?  
  
"Come on, you're gonna spill it all out!" yelled Jay anxiously  
  
"Ok, ok!" said Manny, finally deciding to just take a few hits, to sort of get rid of her 'good-girl' rep. She coughed a little bit, but like the feeling it gave her afterwards, causing her to go back for more.  
  
In just 5 minutes, all the weed was gone. They had smoked it all. So, Jay went off his way, and JT and Manny went theirs. They settled on going to the mall, because it was dark out and they didnt want to get hurt or into too much trouble. The whole time, they sat on the benches and couldnt seem to keep their hands off each other. So, they went into the womens washroom and had sex. It wasnt intimate, but it wasnt rough or dirty either. It was both of their first times and Manny in particular was worried about the aftermath. 


	5. 05: Spray Paint Revelation

A/N: Hey Guys! This episode isnt that intense and I admit, its not that great. But don't worry, episode 6 is great and I did need to put this chapter in cuz some of their actions in this episode come back to haunt them. Haha!! Anyways, I don't own Degrassi or its characters. So don't sue me. 'xo christie  
  
episode 5: Spray Paint Revelation  
  
"There is going to be an extra credit assignment because so many of you failed my last test." said Ms.Kwan in a disgusted voice, "Mrs. Randolph needs a lot of help with the art bulletin board, so any voluteers will get extra points added to those poor test grades."  
  
"Spin, should we volunteer?" asked Jimmy, unsure of what he wanted to do  
  
"Dude, if Paige does, then I'm there but otherwise, no."  
  
"If i were you man, I'd re-think that cuz you need a lot more extra points in this class then i do."  
  
"Ehh...yeah, i guess so. If you sign up, then i will too and maybe we can make it...fun." laughed Spinner  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, we could get revenge on this stupid school for making us come here every friggen day. We'll stay after hours, when no one is here. So, then we'll use Mrs. Randolph's spray paint and practice our art skills on the washroom walls."  
  
Jimmy laughed at Spinner's stupid idea and said, "Dude, you're lame."  
  
"No, seriously, we could pull it off. And then we could hot glue all the classroom doors shut so we wont have school for a few days!"  
  
"You're beginning to catch my interest..." said Jimmy with a sly look on his face  
  
- - - ~~~ - - -  
  
[after school...]  
  
"Hey Sean! Did Kwan offer your class that extra credit art thing too?" asked Craig while catching up with his friend outside the school  
  
"Yeah. But I dont think I'm actually gonna do it."  
  
"Oh c'mon man. Just do it with me. I could use the extra credit and none of my friends are staying."  
  
"Fine, fine. But you owe me" responded Sean  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Since the bulletin board was being done after school today, tomorrow, and the day after that, the boys decided that since they didnt have any other plans, they would just stay after today. So, they went inside to begin. When they got inside, they realized that the only other people who voluteered for today were Spinner and Jimmy. They started working on the project that Mrs. Randolph, the supervisor, had assigned but then when she left the boys by themselves, they all had other plans.  
  
"So, boys, looks like we can do whatever we want now.." said Sean while spraying the spraypaint and then taking a big sniff of it.  
  
"Sean, dont do that man. Thats not cool. What you're doing now is called huffing and people die from it." said Jimmy  
  
"C'mon. Its cool. Just try it."  
  
"Nah, me and Spin have other plans." said Jimmy, then looking to Spinner and saying, "dude, lets just go and do what we planned on doing."  
  
Spinner and Jimmy then brought two spraypaint bottles into the boys washroom with them. Then, Sean looked to Craig.  
  
"So, you gonna try it or are you gonna chicken out?"  
  
--- ~~~ ---  
  
[ in the boys washroom... ]  
  
"Yo Jimmy, we should write in those cool graffiti letters."  
  
"You know how to make them?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Exactly, so lets just do what we have to do and get outta here before we get caught."  
  
"fine."  
  
Just as they were finishing up, they heard someone walk into the washroom.  
  
--- ~~~ ---  
  
"I dont know, man. I mean, maybe Jimmy is right." said Craig, nervously looking at the spray paint bottle in his best friends hand  
  
"Nah, I've done this before. I'm not an addict or anything. But you're not gonna get addicted or killed from just the first few tries at least."  
  
"Ehh...I guess so. Ok, lemme at it."  
  
"Thats the spirit."  
  
--- ~~~ ---  
  
[ back in the washroom. ]  
  
"Hey, What are you guys doing?" asked JT as he entered the washroom  
  
"JT! Get outta here now, and whatever you do, don't tell anyone what you saw in here! Don't you dare rat on us." Demanded Jimmy  
  
"Yeah, you tell and you die." Added Spinner  
  
"Uh-uh-ook. Don't worry. This never happened. I-I-I'm gonna go now." Then JT ran out of the boys washroom and tried to completely forget about what he had seen. 


	6. 06: Dont Say a Word

episode 6: Dont Say a Word  
  
"Ellie! Come downstairs for dinner!"  
  
"No, I dont feel like it" said the emotionally distraught girl as she turned up her sterio even louder  
  
Lately, she had been thinking about her problem even more. About how the man that wanted her dead, is now out of jail and allowed to do whatever he damn well pleased. For all she knew, this very second, he could be planning her death and even though life sucked, she couldnt imagine someone else other than herself ending her life. She just wouldnt have it. Then, a noise disturbed her thoughts. It sounded like it was coming from outside her house, so she turned the music down, and peeked out her bedroom window to find nothing. She turned around, and then heard the noise again. This time, she opened the window and stuck her head outside. To her surprise, it was just a dumb stray cat roaming around her front property. She felt relieved that it was just a cat. Then, her phone rang. Her heart started to beat rapidly. *What if he got my number? What if thats him calling? * She took a deep breath and reached for the phone as she told herself to calm down and it was probably just a friend.  
  
"Hello?" she said into the receiver, breathing rather heavily  
  
"Ellie? Are you ok? You seem...well, afraid."  
  
"Oh, thank god its just you, Ash. I'm ok, just been thinking a lot lately about the crime I witnessed."  
  
"Ooh, well dont worry. With the police and school protecting you, i doubt he'll be able to harm you. Just be careful, thats all."  
  
"I guess so. Well, what brings you to calling me?"  
  
"Well, i was just wondering if you were coming over my house tomorrow after school?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there."  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow in school. And Ellie, take it easy, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Bye."  
  
About a minute after Ellie hung up the phone, it started to ring again. This time she picked it up right away.  
  
"Ashley! I'll be fine, dont worry about it!" joked Ellie  
  
"You better watch yourself, Ellie. I warned you not to tell anyone and you didnt listen. Next time you go to sleep at night, dont expect to wake up. I know where you are." said a deep voice. Then, before Ellie could say a word, he hung up. Immediately, she started to cry. She wasnt one to cry about everything, she mostly tended to hold it in. But this time she couldnt help it. Her life was at stake.  
  
--- ~~~ ---  
  
"Uhm, hi. I couldnt help but notice you. My name is Michael Bradley, but i go by Brad." said a gorgeous boy with dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He was all Paige ever wanted; tall, dark, and handsome.  
  
"Hi. I'm Paige Michalchuk. Are you new? I'm almost positive I havent seen you before, and well, I do get around." smiled Paige  
  
"Yep, todays my first day. Exciting, huh?!"  
  
Paige laughed and said, "You'd be surprised."  
  
"Oh really?!" said Brad, while gazing into her eyes, "gosh, you're so cute." While saying this, he got all flirty and starting hugging her. Paige snapped back and yelled, "Dont Touch ME!!"  
  
People started to look over at them, and Brad looked terrified. "Oh, I'm sorrie, I shouldnt have flipped on you like that. Its sort of a reflex, but you see, I wasnt always like this." she said, then realizing she shouldnt have opened her mouth, so she quickly changed the subject. "well, i should get going. It was nice meeting you, Brad." she began to walk away, but she turned back to say, "Look out for me at lunch, you can sit at my table."  
  
Then, about 5 minutes after she walked away, a skinny blonde haired girl came stumbling in front of him. She tripped over her own two feet and fell flat on her face. Then, she stood up and obnoxiously started laughing, obviously faking it because she was embarrassed for falling.  
  
"Are you ok?" said Brad, with a slight attitude. He couldnt help it. This clumsy girl caught him off guard  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. That was actually pretty funny. Are you new here? I dont believe I've seen you before."  
  
"Yep. My name is Michael Bradley, but call me Brad."  
  
"Oh, hello. I'm Emma Kelson...erm, I mean, Nelson." she said nervously  
  
"Ook, well, I should go get my locker and stuff. Nice to meet you.."  
  
"Yeah, you too!!"  
  
- - - ~~~ - - -  
  
"Manny!" said Emma in a whiny voice when she got into the school  
  
"What?!" relied Manny, seeming to be in a not so great mood  
  
"Theres a new hott guy in school and I just completely embarrassed myself in front of him."  
  
"So.."  
  
"Ugh! What is your problem lately?! You always seem like you are mad or something! And those clothes you've been wearing this year are just horrible. You look like a prostitute."  
  
"Only around you, Em. Lately, you've just been driving me crazy. Sometimes you're so boring, you make me wanna scream. And if you were a real friend, you would accept the way I choose to dress, instead of just bitching at me for it!" said Manny while walking away from her annoying and opinionated friend.  
  
The two girls went into their next class, which was english with Ms.Kwan.  
  
"Ok everyone, calm down. Class will be starting in just a moment." said Ms. Kwan and as soon as she said it, everyone seemed to quiet down  
  
"Alright then, the assignment is on the board. You are to get in groups of three and write a short dialogue. Then, tomorrow in class, you will get up in front of the class and act out the dialogue you have written. It must be memorized and this will count as a test grade."  
  
Manny didnt know who she wanted to work with. Definately not Emma. And she knew that if she were to work with JT, then she would be forced to work with Toby as well and she didnt want that. She looked around the classroom and two girls that she never really spoke to due to their popularity, seemed like they needed another person to work in their group. So, Manny, being the friendly and now more confident person she was, walked over to them.  
  
"Hi, can i work with you?" asked Manny with her usual smile on her face  
  
The girls looked at each other first and then said, "sure."  
  
"Whats your name again? I know I've seen you around before." asked the girl with blonde hair  
  
"Manny Santos."  
  
"Really? Oh wow, you've changed a lot since last year. It's good though. I'm Laura Jensen, but I'm sure you aleady knew that."  
  
"Yeah, now you're more our type. I'm Erin Perricane." said the girl with straight brown hair  
  
"So, you're not friends with that Emma girl anymore, are you?" asked Laura  
  
"No, she's so annoying and she wont except me for my new style, so i ditched her." replied Manny  
  
"Good, now you can hang out with us." said Laura  
  
After the period was over, Manny walked down the halls to her locker. She thought about her new friends and was glad that she was now becoming popular. Maybe ditching Emma is the sacrifice she had to make in order to achieve popularity.  
  
--- ~~~ ---  
  
When Ellie got home from school, she comtemplated whether she was going to get some sleep or not since she didnt get any last night. She was just sitting there on her bed all night long; scared out of her mind and afraid to tell anyone. After a moment of thinking, she had decided that sleep wasnt a good idea. She wandered around the house locking all the windows and doors. This crazy man turned her into a paranoid freak! She even canceled her plans with Ashley today because she didnt want to put her best friend in danger. She was home alone because her mother and father were still at work, and she had no siblings. Ellie had finally calmed down and started to watch tv. But then she heard a few bangs on the back window. Her heart began to race and it felt as if her whole body was paralyzed; suddenly she couldnt move. She heard the glass of the window break, and someone climb through it and into her house.  
  
"Ellie Nash! Dont move! If you move, I swear I'll kill you." said the same voice that she heard on the phone the night before  
  
Then, Ellie remembered a bit of advice that they told her at the Witness Protection Program. They had told her that if she ever got into a situation where there was a gun involved, run away in a zig-zag fashion because it would be harder for them to aim at her. So, knowing that he was going to kill her either way, she ran for it. Of course, he shot, but missed her. Then she ran into the kitchen to grab two knives. He ran after her but she was suddenly gone. He began to search around a little bit, and then he felt a sharp pain in his back. Ellie had snuck up behind him and stabbed him with the two knives and continued stabbing him over and over until he collapsed to the ground and died. Then, she called 9-1-1 and got out of the house. 


End file.
